In the beginning
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A Klayley story. But in another timeline. The Original Family... They were humans in the beginning and they lived as humans. KlausxHayley Rebekah Elijah Kol Finn Mikael Esther Henrik Tatia werewolves...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. Klaus and OC. I don't know maybe that girl's name will be Hayley. I'm not sure about that. And this story is in 9th century. While Mikaelson Family still human. First POV is OC's.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I was screaming. Running through woods. I can feel it. It's getting closer. "PLEASE HELP ME!" No answer. Seriously? No one lives here? Of course they live. They are just afraid of creatures. I mean Werewolves... There are a lot of men to save me. But they scare. And people say women are afraid of anything.

"HELP!" I hit a tree root. And fell down. I hit my head to a stone. And then everything is dark.

**Kol's POV**

Me and my brothers and my father went to hunt deer. Henrik stayed at home. He is too young for hunting. And Finn didn't want to come. Instead of coming with us he went our mother's side. So did my dear sister Rebekah. So me, Klaus, my older brother, Elijah, my eldest brother, and our father went hunting.

He never liked my hunting style. He always says 'If a man can't hunt, I can't call him a man. So listen my sons. If you don't learn hunting, NEVER COME HOME AGAIN! Understood?' I'm trying everything to please him. But never likes. And he also says 'Your age came, you should marry. I want grandsons.' Mostly Finn, Elijah and Niklaus. And of course Rebekah. He always says to her 'you are getting older and older. Soon you can't give birth to a child. I will find someone rich. Then you will marry him.' She is 16 years old.

Elijah saw a dear. "Father, look" pointed the dear.

"Good. Now shut up. It's going to hear you." He ducked. Father turned to me. "Now Kol, hold your bow like this." I did what he said. "Now pull the arrow. Okey release it." I was doing it. A noise distracted me. And arrow didn't stick into dear. Father will mad.

We heard the noise again. "HELP ME!" It sounds like a girl screaming.

Father turned to Niklaus. "GO! LOOK! I WILL KILL HER! SHE RUINED OUR DINNER!" Yes he gone mad.

Niklaus rushed to the place where the noise came from. Then he came back. "There is a girl lying on the ground. I think she hit her head. She is not dead and she is not moving. What will we do, papa?"

Without a hesitation "Go, get her! We will go back to home. We can hunt tomorrow." I am surprised. Father helped somebody?

We went girl's side. Niklaus picked her. I have to admit she is so beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl on the world. I wondered that my brothers' and father's thoughts. We headed to our home. All the home way Elijah looked at her. So did I. So did Klaus. But surprisingly he never looked at her.

We finally arrived home. Father ,without stopping, went to our mother's beside. They began to talk. Henrik and Rebekah ran towards to us. "Was it a enormous dear?" They looked at girl who is in Nik's arms. Rebekah spoke first. "Who is she? Why are you carrying her? Why did you bring her here? I don't like it. Send her back."

Nik spoke first. "We found her in woods. She is fainted. Father wanted me to bring her. And where is Finn? He will want to see this... her."

"He went to meet with Rosalinda. He falls for her. He will want father's permission to marry her tonight."

Father yelled at us. "BRING HER HERE NIKLAUS! ESTHER WILL LOOK AFTHER HER!" Nik went to them carrying a gorgeous girl, an angel.

I ran after Klaus. "She is very beautiful, right Nik?"

"Well, she is quite beautiful. I'm happy to find her."

"Me, too , brother."

Father looked at Klaus. "Put her in home. Your mother is inside. She will show you where to put. And Kol call Rebekah and Henrik. They will stay with your mother. Niklaus stay outside." He went to pick up his bow and arrow. "I'm going hunting. Find me when she wakes up."

**2 hours later**

**Klaus' POV**

"Klaus, find your father. Bring him. She woke up." My mother yelled.

I didn't want to go. I said Elijah to do that. And he went.

I went to mother's side. The girl woke up. She looked confused. When she looks confused, she is getting prettier and more ...sexier... I asked a question. "What is your name?"

She looked at me. "My name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Girl's POV**

I woke in a house that I don't know. There were 3 other people. I don't know them. Older woman yelled "Niklaus, find your father. Bring him. She woke up."

Later a blonde man came in. "What is your name?"

She looked at me. "My name is..." Should I say? Maybe they are just like them. They can send me back. I made my eyes filled with tears. "My name is... I don't know. Who are you? Where am I? Why I am here? Why I don't know who I am?" I tried to seem surprised and confused.

Yellow haired man touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. We found you in the woods while we were hunting. Do you remember anything?"

"I...I.." I touched my head. There was blood. "I don't remember. I don't even know my name." I began to cry.

"Mother can you do a spell to make her remember?"

"Yes but we should wait your father."

"She knows nothing mother. Now she is useless."

"I am doing."

"May I say anything?" Niklaus nodded. "I don't want this. Please don't make spell on me." Seriously a witch? What if she understands that I didn't lost my memory? Or she lies and I say them my memory came back, what am I going to do?

"You can't say a word about that. Now mother do it."

She put her hands on my head and said something that I don't understand. Suddenly pain showed up. My head... "It hurts"

"It will. Shut up." Said the woman. Then the pain ended. "Do you remember now?"

Klaus knelt and held my hand and looked into my eyes. "What's your name, love?"

Truth or lie? If I say lie they would understand. "My first name is Elizabeth. But I use my second name. It's Hayley."

"Where do you live? Why were you running?"

"I...I" Somebody interrupted me.

"Niklaus!" A man entered the room.

"She is awake, father. I asked her questions."

"What questions?"

"Like 'What's your name? Where do you live? Why were you running?"

"Good." The man looked at me. "My name is Mikael. And answer questions."

"I'm Hayley. My family and I immigrated. We found a village at the other part of the woods. The people in there were good at first. Then while I was wandering around, I saw that the villagers were killing my family. Maybe sacrificing them because the redhead woman were saying somethings that I don't understand. Then they saw me. I began to run. While I was running away, I fell down. I think I hit my head. It hurts."

"You can stay here as long as I want. We do not like them either. You can stay in Rebekah's room with her. Are you hungry?"

"Thank you. But I shouldn't stay. I have to move on." I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was tired.

"No way. You are a girl. You can't do anything. Stay here." He looked the woman. "Esther give her food." Then he looked at me. "After food Niklaus will show you around." Niklaus smirked. "Do not do anything to Hayley, Niklaus."

He looked Mikael. "I will not, father." Then he turned to me. "I will not." He and his father went outside.

"Hi I'm Henrik. The youngest one."

"And me, Rebekah. Your roommate and bedmate."

"Bekah Henrik leave her be. Common eat." She gave me a bowl. "Do you remember any word what the redhead woman said?"

"Thank you." I took the bowl. "Pravus malum... Something like that. But I'm not sure."

She seemed worried. "Eat your meal. Then get out. I have work to do."

I surprised her reaction. Anyway I ate the food. It was delicious. Or it's because I'm hungry. Now now I have to go outside and talk with the guy who smirks weirdly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes Hayley's thoughts can be stupid but don't forget that the timeline is in 10th century.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hayley's POV**

After I finished my food I went outside to find Niklaus. He was there. He approached me. "I'll show you around. But first you must meet with my other siblings." We began to walk.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"6. But now 5."

"One of your siblings dead?"

"Yeah he died because of disease. His name was Henrik. She loved Henrik very much. After his death my mother was wrecked. So after my youngest sibling's birth, she named him Henrik. You met him, right?"

"Yes. The very excited one."

"Yeap. You met him. I love him so much." He turned to me. We stopped for a moment. "Do you have siblings?"

"I have one brother. He is older than me. Before he got married with that whore, we had a perfect relationship. That whore kicked my parents and me out of house. And my brother, Jamie, didn't do or say anything. Just watched." My eyes filled with tears. "Because of that whore, my parents are dead." I remembered their death. It was horrible.

He pulled me to him and hugged me but I didn't realize. "It's okay Hayley. It's over. I'm here." Then I realized that he was hugging me. I pulled myself. If anybody saw us like that, they would think that I'm his bitch, sleeping with him before marriage. And that would end my life.

"Okay. I'm fine. Really fine. Can we keep walking? I want to meet with your family." I wiped my tears.

"If you want, we can do anything, love." We began to walk again. He took my hand and placed his arm.

He looked a girl. We went towards her. He yelled her. "TATIA!"

She looked. "NIK!" She is beautiful.

"Tatia, this is Hayley. Hayley, Tatia. She is going to stay with us for a while. Don't think wrong, love." Is he using me to jealous Tatia? I hope not. That is so pathetic.

"Why would I think wrong Nik?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He let my hand go and get closed to Tatia. She smirked.

"Excuse me. If you kiss, I can turn around. Seriously I don't want to see." I said and turned around. I think it's disgusting. Maybe the reason is I didn't kiss anyone before.

"Not necessary. Common let's move on. You should meet with my siblings. You gonna like them." He took Tatia's hand and kissed it. "My lady." She smirked and me and Niklaus went.

"Is she your fiancé?"

"Nope. Just a beautiful girl that I like spend time with her." I didn't understand what did he mean.

"Will you marry her? Or want to?"

"No. Maybe. My brother Elijah wants to marry. But I want to play the field. But my father wants us to marry and have children. I'll marry but for making babies. Not for I want." He smirked.

"What if you love that person? Will you marry her because you love her? Love marriage."

He laughed. "You sound like Elijah. He is sentimental, too. Like you."

"Being sentimental is good."

"Don't be fool love." He made me angry. So angry. We went a man's beside. "Kol! My loving brother. This is the girl we found in the woods. Hayley, Kol. Kol, Hayley."

Kol knelt and kissed my hand. "Nice to meet you my lady. It's honor to talk with you." I gotta tell I'm flattered.

I'm blushed. "I'm not a lady. My father is a blacksmith. I mean was."

"But you're still my lady." This is my first flirt and I'm excited.

"That's enough. You two can talk later." He looked at me. "We have a lot of thing to do." He again placed my hand to his arm and began to walk again. A few steps later he turned and went to Kol. "Don't look her ass." He said silently. But I heard and blushed again.

"Why? Is she yours?"

"Father ordered. Not me Kol. And if he didn't, she would be everybody's but mine first." What did he say? What the hell they are going to me? I shouldn't stay here but Mikael said that no one can touch me. Should I stay or run again?

Klaus came to me. "Let's go on our little trip."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"How old are you and your siblings?"

"Elijah is oldest. He is 29. And second is Finn. He is 28. Then me. I'm 26. Then Kol. He's 23. And Rebekah is 16. Final Mikaelson, Henrik, is 11. You?" Wow! They are really old. I mean this isn't going to end well. Why do they let me stay? Actually convince me to stay. Does Mikael wants a daughter-in-law and that person is me? The youngest one who is older than me is 23.

"I'm just turned 15. Two months ago. And if you ask my brother, he is 24."

"15? Seriously? I thought you are 17 or older. So tell me do you have fiancé or are you married?"

"No, I'm not married. But I had a fiancé once. They gave up on marriage because my brother kicked out us and took everything my family got."

"He is a awful person. I wouldn't do that to you, love." Yeah right. You would just throw me bed then dumped me.

"Yeah sure." We kept walking. Then he pointed a man. "That's my older brother. He met with girlfriend." "Hello brother! This is Hayley. She is going to stay with us for a while. Hayley, this is Finn."

He didn't kiss my hand just shook it. Rude! Kol didn't do this. "Nice to meet you Hayley. Now I've things to do. If you excuse me." He went. Asshole!

"Only one brother left. He is Elijah. Pretends like noble. But don't believe him." After a while "Look there he is. ELIJAH!"

Elijah came towards us. "Elijah do you remember her. We found her in the woods. Ha..."

"Hayley. My name is Hayley." I gave him my hand. He kissed my hand. He looks like a gentleman. I hope he is. Also he is super handsome.

"You lighten my day, Hayley." I blushed.

Klaus looked disturbed. "Enough flirting. You can talk later. Now brother, I'm showing her around. If you excuse me, I'll take her take lake."

I spoke. I didn't want to but it happened. "Can you join us?"

Elijah smiled. "If you want" I smiled either.

Klaus looked annoyed. "Brother maybe next time. Now I'm escorting her. You can go later."

Elijah nosed and kissed my hand one more time. "Next time, Hayley." Then we went.

It annoyed me. "Why didn't you let your brother come with us?"

"Because I didn't want. Anyway can you swim?"

"Yes I can. When I was younger, my brother and I were going to sea. We never told our parents before going. If we did they wouldn't let us go. They were over protective. Anyway after it's dark, we go home and mother sees us and she goes mad. She always said 'Didn't I tell you? Don't go sea if you don't have permission.' She tries to get angry us. But at the end of the day, she never tell this father. I love her so much. Now she is gone and I miss her so much." I began to cry.

Then Klaus hugged me and tried to calm me down. "It's okay love. You can cry as long as you want."

My tears made wet his chest. I hugged him back. "Thank you Niklaus."

"Call me Nik or Klaus. Only father and mother calls me Niklaus." I looked at him. Then I placed a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to." I am beginning to think that Klaus is nice when he wants to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for long break. BTW yesterday was Jensen Ackles' birthday. Happy birthday Jensen _

**Elijah's POV**

Is she the same girl we found in the woods? Now she looks more... alive... more pretty... more beautiful. Is Niklaus interested in her? No, he is not. He likes Tatia. Maybe loves Tatia. So so I. But why am I thinking about Hayley? Do I like her? No, no way. "ELIJAH!" Someone called for me. "Elijah! Didn't you hear me?" It was Tatia.

"Sorry. I didn't hear. I was thinking about ..." I love Tatia. If I say I am thinking about Hayley, I loose my chance to be with her. Then Niklaus wins. No way. I am trying to win Tatia almost 2 years and I am not going to give up.

"So... What are you thinking about?" She waited my answer. But I didn't answer. I turned my face to home. "The girl who is in Klaus' arms?" She sounds like pissed off.

She caught me. I have to lie. "I was thinking about why father wants her stay with us. He can be my father but he doesn't help people unless he has a profit." Actually that wasn't lie. Not all.

She held my arm. We began to walk. "I don't like her. Why Klaus? I mean why Klaus taking her to lake? Why not Kol or Bekah or Finn? Why Klaus?"

I stopped her. "Jealous? Do you jealous over Klaus?" That hurt.

"No, I am not!" She looked into my eyes. "It's just... Look, we don't know her. Okay? I don't thrust her. What if she is werewolf, and tries to hurt us?"

"I believe you." I don't. "Now I have to go." I wanted to kiss her from her lips. But she turned her face and went somewhere.

**Hayley's POV**

"Here we are." There is a lake. This lake is enormous. "Let's swim!" Swim? I will not take off my dress in front of a man. "Afraid? Don't worry, if you drown, I save you." He smirked.

"Maybe later. By the way you're speaking funny."

"You mean my accent?" I didn't understand. "My speech pattern?" I nodded. He continued. "We came here 21 years ago. We were living in another land called Britain. Have you ever heard? British people talks like me."

"No, I never heard Britain before."

"Okay. Let's swim." He began to undress.

"Wow wow wow! What are you doing?" I turned my back.

He took off his shirt. "I can't swim when I'm wearing my shirt. You can look. I won't take off my pants." I didn't turn. I heard his approaching footsteps. He touched my shoulder. "You can turn."

I turned. He is half naked. I couldn't help but staring his body. I have never see a half naked man before. Except for my brother. But he is my family. Then I felt something inside me. I don't know what it is. I never felt it. I wanted to touch him. Not in friendly way. "You... look..." He waited me to finish my sentence. "Good. You look good." I turned my face. If I continue looking his body, I can do something bad.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim? It's hot and if you swim, you'll cold."

"Yes, I'm sure." He got into lake. Began to swim. And I sat on sands. I watched him while he was swimming. A few minutes later I heard something. The sound came from woods. It's getting closer. I afraid. I yelled Klaus. "KLAUS!" He didn't hear me I think. "KLAUS!" My legs began to shake. Oh no ,not again.


End file.
